


I Am Loved

by blu3boi



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans! Ron, Willy Stampler is His Own Warning, kinda???, ron is trans look me in the eyes and tell me he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi
Summary: Though Ron didn’t know what was funny, he laughed along, immediately intoxicated by this fantastic woman in his living room
Relationships: Ron Stampler/Samantha Stampler, Tj and Ron’s relationship is hinted at
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I Am Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!! If you are sensitive to the topic of child abuse it’s explored in this fic so be warned!!

When Ron Stampler started dating the beautiful Samantha Compton he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. All his previous “relationships” he’s had with women ended after the first date (or once they realize he looked  _ nothing _ like his pictures, didn’t even have a tail). Samantha was different. Instead of slapping him for lying or leaving as soon as she realized that  _ he _ was the schnauzer, Samantha had laughed. Though Ron didn’t know what was funny, he laughed along, immediately intoxicated by this fantastic woman in his living room.

A lot came with dating Samantha. It was on their third date when she mentioned being a widow, that she has a son. At first confused, wondering how such a pleasant lady could secretly be a spider, Ron soon caught on to what Samantha meant. She looked sad when she had brought up her husband, Ron isn’t sure if one becomes an ex when their spouse dies. Samantha being sad makes Ron sad, he offered a joke and heard Samantha’s sweet laugh again. Once the laughter quieted Ron tried the best he could to convey that Samantha being a widow wasn’t an issue, that he’d still keep seeing her if she had been secretly a spider too. Another pretty laugh. Explained that her having a son was… quite frankly, amazing. Ron never thought he would have a kid in his life, he’s pretty sure he hasn’t talked to a kid since he was a kid. If anything, Ron was excited to learn Samantha has a kid, even more excited when he learns that the kid is a son. That fact also terrifies him. That if him and Samantha were to keep seeing each other  _ he’d  _ become a dad, that  _ he’d  _ have to raise a son. Ron isn’t sure if he’s qualified for that, if he could ever live up to his own dad. If he’s what a young man needs, so he can grow up and be a person the word needs... That’s the future though. Why would Ron want to think of the future when there’s a beautiful woman sitting across from him. The present is nice to be in, why let negative thoughts stop him from enjoying how the other’s soft hands feel in his. Funny enough, Ron’s first kiss was on their third date. Just a small peck as he walked Samantha to her door. In that moment Ron was determined to make sure that Samantha’s lips would be the only lips he ever touches again.

Some would say Ron moved fast but everything clicked with Samantha. No one had ever accepted him as quickly as she had. In hindsight, it was probably a stupid idea to ask to get married on their third month anniversary but hindsight is 20/20. Another laugh from his beautiful girlfriend, followed by that look he recognizes all too well. The classic “Wait, this isn’t a joke?” look he gets from coworkers whenever he proposes a cool and innovative Business™️ pitch. Ron gets ready to be brushed off like he’s used to but Samantha doesn’t brush him off once his words click into her brain. Instead she had kissed him all over his face, pulled him into a hug and said “yes”. Granted, it took another year before they officially got married but boy was it nice to tell people he was engaged. That he had a fiancé, that he’s someone’s fiancé in return. 

When the wedding came it was nothing like anything Ron had ever experienced. Growing up Ron never went to any parties minus junior prom but that was nothing like  _ this. _ He still tears up thinking about how Samantha looked walking down the aisle. The way her beautiful, freckled skin popped against the bright white of her dress. How the flecks of shimmer hit the light, looking as if the dress itself was made of snow. That amazing, perfect smile on her face. Getting married is one of Ron's best memories. Not only did he get to marry the best person he’s ever met, he officially became a father that day. Though Terry Jr didn’t look thrilled to be there, he was there and that meant more to Ron than words could describe. Ron often finds many of his feelings hard to describe with words. As they held hands at the altar, as their vows were recited, words came easy to Ron for once. 

Years have passed from their first date to their engagement to their wedding and Samantha still seems to surprise Ron everyday. It’s the little things that take Ron by surprise. When she rests her hand on his shoulder as she grabs something from the cupboard. How she brings his hands to her waist while they stand in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The way she gives him a kiss every chance she gets. In the morning, when her voice is still full of sleep, Ron wakes up to a kiss on the forehead. A peck to his freshly shaven cheek as she exits the shower. One to his temple as he waits with bated breath for his toast to shoot out of the toaster. A kiss goodbye before she’s out the door and rushing a disgusted looking Terry Jr to school. The way her hand always finds his, like there are magnets on the palms of their hands. All the touching and affection is something that is so foreign to Ron. Before his mother left, Ron is pretty sure she and Willy made eye contact twice in the four years of his life. And Willy was far from anything close to affectionate. The only physical contact Ron got from the man left a mark of his skin. The only marks that Samantha leaves on Ron’s skin is lipstick prints. It took a long,  _ long  _ time to warm up to Samantha’s affection. To not shrink when she raised her hand to brush loose strands from his forehead. Pull away whenever she tries to cup his face. 

  
  
  


Cuddling is one of Ron’s  _ favorite  _ things he gets to do now that he has Samantha. Being able to wrap his arms around his soft, sweet smelling love. Play with her bouncy, coiled curls of hair before she tucks them away safely into a bonnet. How her arms felt so safe and secure, like nothing bad could happen when he laid in her arms. It was difficult to cuddle anywhere beside their bed, Terry Jr would have a fit if he found them cuddling on the couch. Fortunately for Ron, Terry Jr is over at a friends house. Which kid he was with had slipped Ron’s memory. Perhaps he’s hanging out with those two creepy bird kids or the one with cool hair. Probably that kid, he’s over a lot more than the bird kids. 

Curled up on the couch, the lights dimmed, Samantha and Ron are watching a movie. Laying between Samantha’s legs, his back leaning against her delightfully squishy tummy, Ron leans his head back to look at his wife. 

“Ya know I’ve heard of neck pillows but I think yours are the  _ breast. _ ” Ron grins as Samantha starts laughing, caught off guard by the joke.

“How long have you’ve been saving that one, honey?” She laughs, taking a moment to catch her breath, regain her composure.

“Quite a while actually.” Ron says earnestly, taking full advantage of how well endowed his wife is, snuggling closer to her chest.

Leaning down slightly, Samantha presses a kiss to Ron’s forehead.

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome. If anyone else said that to me they’d probably get smacked.” She jokes.

“I’d smack them too, only I get to goof about how hot you are.” He gives a small laugh at the way Samantha covers her face, trying in vain to hide how much she’s blushing.

“ _ Ron, _ ” she says sheepishly, “you’re not allowed to call me  _ hot. _ ”

“Why not?” He says honestly, carefully pulling Samantha’s hand from her face, holding it in his.

“You are hot! I like to remind you.”

Samantha smiles softly. It’s quiet moments like this that make her feel more loved than anything else. No grand gesture or fancy dinner could beat a night like this. Moving her other hand to Ron’s head, she hesitates, her smile turning into a frown at Ron's reaction to her hand raising.

“Oh, sorry.” Ron mumbles the same, soft apology he always gives Samantha. It’s not like he wants to flinch when Samantha touches his face, he knows that she would never hurt him. Ron isn’t sure why he still does that. Yet, everytime he does and it makes him feel shitty. Letting his eyes shut, a smile creeps onto his face as he feels soft hands on either side of his face. When his eyes open he’s greeted with the beautiful sight of Samantha leaning over him, her hair loosely dangling from her face. Framing her tired yet soft features like a crown of inky blackness. As she strokes his cheek, her thumb grazing his mustache ever so slightly as she moves it back and forth, her other hand finds his hair. Gently raking her colorful nails across his scalp, Samantha leans down to press her lips to Ron’s nose.

“Don’t apologize, honey.” Her lips and warm breath grazes against the skin of Ron’s nose as she speaks.

“Never apologize to me over something like that okay, love?” 

“Okay…” He echos, feeling unsure about Samantha’s words. They didn’t settle into his brain like he hoped they would, like how most of Samantha’s words do.

“I… why shouldn’t I apologize? I am sorry, I don’t know why I do that.” He asks, trying to sound as genuine as he can.

Taking a moment to think over Ron’s words, his question, Samantha finally settles on an answer. Shifting slightly, brushing back Rons hair, Samantha doesn’t take her eyes off her husband.

“It’s not your fault, Ronny. You have nothing to apologize about and I don’t want you to feel sorry anymore. You  _ shouldn’t  _ feel sorry and it…” She sighs, her gaze faulteting for a moment.

“It hurts that you feel like you should be apologizing but I want you to know that you don’t owe me, or anyone an apology.” 

As his head lies on his wife’s chest, surrounded by her warmth and love, Ron is at a loss for words. Words are usually hard for Ron to find, but not with Samantha. It’s rare for him to be left speechless by her but Ron can’t come up with a response. Instead he can feel his throat become dry, a lump forming in it that he can’t clear no matter how many times he clears it. The way his eyes sting is unfortunately familiar, nostalgic in a way. What’s not familiar is the sensation of the tears being wiped away as they start to fall. 

“ _ Sammy? _ ” Ron whispers after a while, his voice cracks slightly.

“Yes, my darling?”

“ _ Can we do the thing we do in the morning? _ ” Samantha smiles, leaning down once more and pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Ron’s lips, her face scrunching up at how his mustache tickles her upper lip.

“Of course, dear.” She sits back up, taking in a deep breath.

“I am strong.”

  
  
  


_“I am strong.”_ _His eyes shut._

  
  
  


“I am enough.”

  
  
  


_ “I am enough.” A deep breath in. _

  
  
  


“I am worthy of love.”

  
  
  


_ “I am worthy of love.” Deep breath out. _

  
  
  


“I am loved.”

  
  
  


_ “I am loved.” His eyes open, with blurry vision he stares up at Samantha and for once, finally believes he is. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> have my first adult centric fic?? also i hate that my first adult centric fic is so hetero 🤢 /j, samantha is bi and ron is ace, no one in this podcast is cishet 💖


End file.
